


Embracing the Seasons

by To_Shiki



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is the perfect size for cuddling and snuggling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: Army Specialist Cloud Strife and the four seasons for his four lovers.





	1. Rainy Day

Angeal was busy watering his various plants, humming contently to himself.  It was one of his rare days off and he was ecstatic about it.  Spring had arrived in Midgar with only a handful of bright, sunny days.  Most of them ranged from a light drizzle to torrential downpours with storms mixed in to keep the citizens and military on their toes.

He’s had enough of hair plastered to his face and rainwater squelching inside his boots, thank you very much.

Finishing with his greenery, he moves on to heating up a pot of water for tea.  One of the few things to really help with the lingering chill.  The kettle whistles, hot water’s poured, a dash of milk and sugar stirred in.  Just when he’s taking a(n unneeded) taste sip… the doorbell chimes.

Now, it takes a lot to actually irritate the raven-haired man.  He’s spent years mentoring Zack Fair, after all.  Having his alone time interrupted will definitely do that.  Taking a second to school his expression, he goes to the door.  It’s so very tempting to yank the door open and use his military voice to scare away his unwanted visitor. 

His impassive face quickly turns to surprised and then worried when he sees just who’s on the other side of the door when he opens it.

There, standing in a growing puddle of rainwater is Cloud Strife, up and coming Sniper Specialist in the ShinRa army.  The army fatigues he’s wearing are plastered to his shivering body, and his bright blond hair is shockingly flat against his head and neck.

Both men simply blink at each other in stunned silence until several drops of freezing rainwater drip down the collar of Cloud’s uniform.  The resulting shudder springs Angeal into action.

“What in the world are you doing out in this weather?” he demands as he pulls Cloud into his nice, _warm_ apartment by the front of his shirt. 

“I-I-I c-came to return yo-your book,” Cloud manages to get out over his chattering teeth.  From underneath his uniform jacket he pulls out said book.  Blue eyes widen slightly at the sight of water damage to the top corners of the book.  “O-Ooh, no!  I’m s-sorry, Angeal!  I thought it w-would be safe there!”

“Don’t worry about it.  I’m more concerned about how much paler you are than usual.”  The taller man ushers Cloud towards his bathroom, heedless of the water being tracked through his nice clean apartment.  “I’ll make some more tea.  _You_ get in the shower and then into some warm clothes.”

As Cloud complies, shedding sopping wet boots and clothes onto the floor with loud _plop’s_ and _thawp_ ’s, Angeal puts on more water.  The water heats up, Cloud warms up, all while Angeal quickly mops up the rainwater that’s trying to soak into his hardwood flooring.

He can hear the shower turn off, listens closely with sensitive SOLDIER hearing as the young man towels himself dry before heading into the bedroom.  The shrill whistle of the kettle echoes in his ears, punishment for not keeping track of time.  He fixes them both cups of tea, no point in trying to salvage his first one, as Cloud shuffles back into view.

He’s wearing something from everyone, it seems.  Zack’s very psychedelic but fuzzy soft socks from his last birthday.  Sephiroth’s silk pajama pants, one of his rare forms of self-indulgence.  The collar of one of Genesis’ old, ratty undershirts he saves for laundry day (and which barely makes it to its own turn in the washer) can be seen.  Angeal’s angora sweater knitted by another SOLDIER from winter solstice present swap.  His hair’s a damp mess of tangles, but at least now the strands are sticking up more or less like they should.

In one hand he has his bundled-up clothing and boots hanging from their laces.  The other has a comb. 

With a smile that’s much more indulgent than put out, Angeal motions him towards the bay window and all its pillows and blankets.  “Grab the tea set and settle down.  I’ll join you in a minute.”  He takes to wet bundle from Cloud, completely ignoring his protests and sets off for the laundry room.

Knowing that he won’t win, not until Angeal’s mother-henning has be placated, Cloud puts his boots where they belong before gathering up everything for tea.  Comb in pant’s pocket, he gets the wooden tray set up with their cups, small containers of milk and sugar cubes, tea, and hot kettle.

Placing everything on the shelf set into the wall, Cloud settles himself just as Angeal asked.  Pillows are fluffed against the wall, blankets pushed around until they’re just _right_ for protecting against the chill from the glass pane.  In the back of his mind he can just hear Zack’s teasing ‘ _Look who’s nesting again!’_

“Oh, stop pouting.  I won’t tell him if you don’t.”

Cloud nearly jumps a foot in the air.  Without the enhancements from SOLDIER, he is helpless when it comes to hearing his lovers sneak up behind him.  Two large, warm hands hold him in place by his waist.  One sneaks down to pull his comb out of his pocket. 

“Now, let’s see what we’re working with here.”  With that, Angeal gets to work combing through the chocobo’s nest of a mess that is Cloud’s hair. 

While he does that, Cloud gets their tea ready.  It’s a bit of a struggle, moving just enough to _not_ get his hair yanked on more than necessary as he lets the tea steep in their cups.  By the time he can add their milk and sugars, his hair’s back to standing tall (if somewhat droopy still). 

Angeal leans back against the pile of pillows, pulling Cloud down with him to rest between his legs.  One of the many blankets comes up to cover them from foot to Cloud’s shoulders.  Teas in hands, he produces the book that started it all from seemingly nowhere.

“Now, lean back and tell me:  which was your favorite part?”

Snuggled back against Angeal’s bulk, Cloud relaxes.  Finally warmed from the shower and tea, he regales Angeal with the best parts of the book, free hand waving through the air to emphasize his points.


	2. Sunny Day

No one within ShinRa’s influence is unaware of Genesis “The Crimson General” Rhapsodos’ eccentric personality.  He’s suave, poetic, dramatic, and sometimes downright frightening when crossed.  Interns have meltdowns weekly at their support meetings.  Maintenance has learned upon pain of ringing ears and burns to answer his repair “requests” first – even if he isn’t the one who actually needs the work done. 

On the flip side, within a year those very same interns don’t take shit from anyone not named Genesis.  Any place in the main building or training facilities are in top shape.  There’s no name on the summer and winter solstices’ gifts for maintenance and janitorial crews, but the extravagance leaves little doubt as to who they could possibly be from.

All this leads him to being in possession of the finest secretary (first intern to see past his haughtiness) anyone could ever ask for.  She keeps him in line when he has to attend meetings and reminds him that he’s not above requiring breaks when he’s caught up in his work.

Now, instead of barging in to drag him out of his office after a disaster of a meeting, she checks an innocently labeled file on her computer.  Seeing what she’d hoped for, she picks up her phone to dial a familiar number.  A few rings later and it’s answered, person out of breath and apologizing for it, as always.

“Good afternoon, sir.  It’s Haley.  Would you be free anytime soon?  Hmm, maybe an hour, to be safe.  Yes, it went that bad.  They refused his appeal for better quality training materia.  Again.  Half hour?  Perfect.  I’ll clear his schedule now.  Thank you.”

She briskly hangs up and turns back to her screen.  A handful of clicks later and everything for the next two hours are cleared away and rescheduled.  An object, not one of his precious books, slamming into the other side of the wall behind her alerts her to the fact that he’s received the notification of his change in routine.

It’d taken over a month to learn the differences in what he threw and their meanings.  Because using the typical technological way was below him, apparently.  A small object, like now, was an ‘understood/thank you.’  Anything big or heavy usually meant he was “artfully” cussing her out.

Thankfully, twenty-five minutes later her visitor arrived.  Fresh from a quick shower no less, if the scent of _nothing_ was to go by.  No sweat, dirt, or ammunition to give away that he’d just finished up a training session with some new recruits.

Haley’d learned early on it was best to know _everyone’s_ schedules.  And Lazard had no problem forwarding it to her each week.

“Hello, again, Specialist Strife.  Good timing.”  Haley gratefully accepts the cup of coffee he hands her.

“Hey, Hales.  Fresh from the break room.”  Strife’s gaze slides to the office door.  “Whelp, time to brave the inferno.”

A chuckle from both of them as she wishes him luck.  Once through the door she engages the electronic lock. On one was getting in and ruining all their hard work until her boss permitted it.

~*~

Floor to ceiling, wall to wall, Genesis’ corner office is the brightest, most welcoming place to work.  Unless it was summer.  And there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

To make it worse, an angry, fiery general, glowering at the stack of papers in front of him.  Being the best at materia manipulation meant that it responds well to him.  And his emotions.  It meant his office could range from being as frigid as a kiss from Shiva to boiling hot from sitting next to Ifrit.

Cloud’s sweating in seconds.

Even from across the room Cloud could see the huge red DENIED stamped onto the top of the first page.

Seeing Genesis without his jacket, and the anger rolling off him in waves, Cloud begins to shed his uniform.  Every few steps another article of clothing falls to the floor.  Removing his boots without tripping has been perfected to the point he can still walk while doing so.

By the time he reaches the desk he’s in nothing but his undershirt and boxers.  Along with a fine sheen of sweat.  So much for that shower.  Genesis, the wonderful bastard, isn’t even slightly put out by the heat and he’s still mostly clothed.

He’s also resolutely refusing to acknowledge Cloud’s presence.  ‘Not today,’ the blond smirks as he crawls underneath the desk.  Within seconds he’d wiggling his way up between strong legs.  Spikey hair tickles at Genesis’ neck and chin as the little menace finally rests his elbows on his lover’s thighs.

“Oh, hi.  Fancy meeting you here,” he cheekily greets Genesis now that he’s no longer being ignored.

He gets a heavy sigh in response.  The little jump-skip his heart makes when he’s picked up like he’s nothing almost makes him choke on his spit.  He’s pulled up into a crushing embrace.  He may not be in SOLIDER, but he can give as good as he gets.

Pale skin covered in sweat, pale skin covered in leather, they sit there for a long time.  Long enough that Cloud can feel the heat from his lover slowly receding back into the materia.  The room gradually cools back down to a more pleasant warmth. 

“She told you.”  The statement’s whispered without judgement.  Genesis buries his nose against the side of Cloud’s head, breathing in his scent, now with a hint of sweat, before exhaling heavily.

A nod against his neck, a tightening of arms and legs around his torso in affirmation.  “You know she never sends me in without the necessary intel.”

“Best secretary I’ve ever had.  She needs a raise.”  Gloved hands wonder down, under Cloud’s shirt to spread wide across bare skin.

Cloud barely suppresses a snort.  Just barely.  “Okay, one: she’s the only secretary you’ve ever had.”

“Simply the best of all time,” Genesis interrupts, mouthing at Cloud’s neck lazily.

“And two:  you give her another raise and she’ll be making more than the CEO himself!”

“All the raises.”

They both snigger, enjoying each other’s presence as Genesis slowly let’s go of his anger towards the fools in charge of finance.

Opening his eyes, he’s quick to focus on the soft skin so close.  Pale and bare and so enticing after a bad morning.  Lust simmers low in his belly.  With Cloud pressed so tight against him he could feel his own half interest nudging against his stomach.  He could take his boy right here on the desk, like so many times before.  _That_ certainly has never had a problem lifting his spirits.

As he tenses up, Cloud’s anticipating gasp spurring him on, the incredulous guffawing from the meeting resurfaces.  Over Cloud’s shoulder he can see where his plea for better safety when teaching materia usage in the field was denied.

Instead of throwing them on the desk to ruin that asshole’s response, instead he stands.  Walking over with Cloud clinging to him like a monkey, he carefully sits down in the patch of sunlight warming his carpeted floor.  Cloud adjusts his hold appropriately when he feels Genesis slowly lean back until he’s lying flat on his back with Cloud laying on top.

They spend the rest of Genesis’ free time, a whole hour, like that.  By the time Haley judges it safe to unlock the door bearing gifts of coffee and scones, her boss is in a better mode.

 


End file.
